


Pillowfort

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Action/Adventure, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Card Games, Comedy, Crack, Despair, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Magic, Marvel References, Meta, Murder, Parallel Universes, Parody, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Politics, Puns & Word Play, Strategy & Tactics, Swords & Sorcery, Synesthesia, War, Wizards, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Multiverse has weathered countless disasters. Time rifts. Planar invasions. Nicol Bolas’ dark plans. The rise of the Eldrazi. But nothing could have prepared its inhabitants for its most confounding adversary yet: a legendary, 1/5 flying wall!





	Pillowfort

Pillowfort

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=470593>

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Summary:

The Multiverse has weathered countless disasters. Time rifts. Planar invasions. Nicol Bolas’ dark plans. The rise of the Eldrazi. But nothing could have prepared its inhabitants for its most confounding adversary yet: a legendary, 1/5 flying wall!

* * *

The Gatewatch thought they knew what they were up against. Ground troops, armed with swords and shields, including knights on horseback, mobilized around machines of war on the unbloodied grass.

Yet, for all their grueling days strategizing, conjuring replicas of old allies from planes throughout the Multiverse, the heroes hadn’t tapped the level of despair this new, hitherto unseen threat could inflict. They certainly didn’t expect the enemy bastion to come to them.

Clouds separated as a glassy rhombus showed itself. The sun became a figment filtered behind synaesthetic aurorae. Painful brightness made the world a living blur.

A wall! A 3-mile-wide wall flying down over the battlefield!

Its colours – a prismatic brush fire of blues, whites, and reds – entranced aggressors, directing their violence in divisively abstract ways. Each combatant attacked only the nearest opponent, but never a different victim, and never in any direction other than the first strike.

An ordered chaos, of sorts. Politics manifest.

Pramikon, Sky Rampart had descended.

Jace needed Liliana.

Who did he have to murder to get an unconditional 3-mana kill spell around here?


End file.
